Cut And Paste
by giacinta2
Summary: The zombies are advancing, the lights have been switched off, everything seems lost; the Winchesters, the Earth, the Universe even. That is until an unexpected event occurs which might have unknown consequences. Post season14, episode 20- Moriah. gen. Brotherly affection and caring.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel turned his head to check on the Winchesters.

He watched as Dean handed his brother an iron railing in the vain hope of being able to defend themselves, before refocusing his attention on the incoming undead. That is…. until the zombies disappeared to be replaced by the smiling face and body of Chuck.

:

'Castiel.' he said dolefully. 'I'm afraid I let my temper get the upper hand back there, but I'm sure the Winchesters will cover each other's ass. So, we'll leave them to it for a little, shall we?'

'Why am I here?' The angel asked, confused as to why Chuck had singled him out.

Chuck puckered up his lips in a thoughtful pout.

'Do you know why I allowed you to be the first angel to reach Dean Winchester in Hell?'

'What? No. I...' Castiel replied. 'I was at the forefront of the host and found him before the others.'

'Tsk, Tsk, a good writer has a reason for every action his characters perform, and I have to say you carried them out to perfection, adding quirky touches I hadn't even planned.

OF COURSE, you were chosen to reach Dean. It wasn't arbitrary!'

:

Castiel remained silent as Chuck continued.

'You're vain and prideful, Castiel, you came off the assembly line that way.

The other angels were focused on the Apocalypse and Revelation, as were you up till a certain point, but they weren't infected by humans whereas you would be tainted by their characteristics, from the good ones to the bad.'

'You're talking in riddles,' Castiel declared, not understanding what this discussion was leading to and why Chuck had spirited him away from the graveyard.

'Strangely enough you were influenced by a pretty face, namely Dean Winchester's. Even without a soul, Castiel, you feel envy, ambition, craving, all sentiments an angel shouldn't perceive, but for some reason, you do.

That's why I kept you in the mix, near to the Winchesters, brought you back from the dead. I knew you'd pep up the narrative with unexpected twists. And you did, didn't you? Betraying your idol Dean, breaking Sam's wall through envy of the love Dean bears him, craving to have Dean look at you with the heart-eyes he focuses on his brother at every turn.

I'll give you an example.

I had written that you'd pull Sam out of the Cage, otherwise how could the Winchesters continue on with the story if one was missing for too long? But what I didn't expect was that you only pulled out his body, not his soul. You crafty little angel, you!

That way, Dean would get used to his brother's absence, but in the unfortunate chance of encountering him, then Sam would no longer feel the same affection for Dean as he once had.

Then I really enjoyed your plan when you let Lucifer take you as a vessel after Sam had refused. You saw how afraid Sam was of Lucifer and you wanted to make him feel worse. You certainly didn't allow Lucifer to go free because you believed it would help Humanity. I like you twisted little morals, Cass.'

:

'No, none of that is true,' Castiel replied with indignation. 'I did all I could to help both Winchesters. BOTH are my friends.'

:

Chuck gave a guffaw which shook the heavens. 'Oh Castiel. You are so full of yourself. Ever wonder why you're one of the few angels left on this Earth? Well apart from the fact that it was your actions which eliminated more than half of the heavenly host, it's not because you're particularly bright, but simply because you hang onto the coat-tails of the Winchesters who on the other hand are intelligent, capable and have good hearts.

Without them, you'd have been gone long ago.'

:

'These are all lies. You're twisting everything to fit your new agenda,' Castiel protested. 'The Winchesters love me.'

'They are used to your presence and it's always useful to have a healer on tap, even if your powers work on alternate strokes.

The Castiel in the other reality was you too and look how he turned out, a regular little Hitler, not that you haven't done your share of torturing yourself.

However, hanging around the Winchesters kept that side of you damped down, for they're accepting of the need to extract information from the enemy, but not THAT accepting!

You know,' Chuck mused. 'I couldn't have dreamed up a better villain than you. Whatever you do, it seems people end up forgiving you. Must be the tatty trench coat,' he chuckled.

'I've a little proposition for you Castiel. What would you say if I rebooted everything but left only you aware of all that's happened and make it so your angel powers are permanently at 1000%, no longer dependent on your grace?

I'll even let you pick the moment from where a reboot begins. Just think, you'd be saving the world, the humans, giving it all another go on the merry-go-round.

Truth is I'm fond of this version of Sam and Dean. They've surprised me in so many ways, especially how they love each other and what they're willing to do to keep their brother safe. I never once interfered in their relationship. That was only ever on them.

So, what do you say, Castiel? Interested? In a way you'd be the new god, having all that information at your fingertips. That's what you once wanted, isn't it?'

:

'I was a different person back then. What you're suggesting is wrong and I'd never accept,' Castiel replied curtly.

'You can lie to yourself but not to me,' Chuck chortled. 'So, what's your answer? There is one drawback though, you can only change one moment or action. The new time-line will continue on from there.'

'If I ever considered this plan, which I won't. What about Sam and Dean?'

'The Winchesters are the principle players in this time-line. They remain brothers always. After the change though, not even I know how things will play out.'

'Would the Earth go back to normal?'

'Depending on when you decide to interfere, things will reset to that moment. Angels demons and humans will revert to how they were then. I'll give you a moment to think it through, but not too long, you don't want those zombies to gobble up Sam and Dean.'

:

Castiel turned Chuck's proposal over in his mind not realizing that merely giving God's suggestion thought, meant he was already considering it.

The positives were that Earth and its billions of inhabitants would be safe, as would the Winchesters. Then Chuck had also said his angel powers would be as strong as ever and undrainable. That would mean Castiel could heal as many wounded as he wished.

Another positive was that he'd be the only one who knew the time-line had changed while retaining memories of the original.

The negative and in Castiel's mind there was really only one. He'd be betraying the Winchesters once again, though this time it would benefit the Earth and possibly this entire reality. Chuck could be in the process of destroying this universe for all Castiel knew.

Then in the depths of his mind Castiel did acknowledge his fondness for Dean which probably merited a more evocative description than merely fond.

:

Chuck watched and waited as the angel gathered his thoughts. He already knew Castiel would accept. After all, he was the one who had created the angels, he was aware of their virtues and of their limits.

Castiel would convince himself that he was accepting for the good of all humanity when in reality it was for himself, for the prideful sense of righteousness that all angels possessed, convinced that their way was the correct one.

What Castiel didn't know was that Chuck had decided to save the world anyway.

He'd experienced a flurry of spitefulness when the Winchesters hadn't submitted to his story-line and had switched off the lights in a huff, but he was telling the truth about Sam and Dean. He admired their stubbornness and he especially admired their reciprocal love.

But the storyteller in him was curious to see how Castiel would go. Would he accept and spice things up, or would he disdainfully reject it?

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Castiel

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Castiel stared up at the house where Dean, Lisa and Ben could clearly be seen through the window, seated around the dinner table.

For a few months, he'd let Dean grieve for his brother then come visit.

Though he did feel twitch of guilt for what he'd done, he was convinced that he'd acted for the best. The world was saved, Dean wouldn't have to suffer through all that had come after this moment in the other time-line, no Leviathans, no Purgatory, no Mark of Cain, no Men of Letters, no Jack, no infinite realities.

This instant right here, right now, was Castiel's game changer. He wasn't going to pull any part of Sam from the Cage but leave him to Lucifer. Humans were nothing if not adaptable and Dean would learn to live without Sam, then Castiel would be here to console Dean as best he could.

In the meantime, he'd keep an eye on what was going on in Heaven. He wouldn't muck things up like he did the last time, searching for Purgatory. He'd try a different approach, a more pacific one, with Raphael.

:

When Crowley appeared at his back, Castiel gave an inward smile. The demon was here to ask for his help to discover where the door to Purgatory was situated, to tempt Castiel with the power of the monster souls to use for his little vendetta in Heaven, but this time Castiel wasn't interested, besides there would be no soulless Sam to help his grandfather Samuel and the Campbells with the computer tech and lore.

''I am not interested, Crowley,' Castiel replied.

'What! I hear that Raphael wants to set up another Apocalypse. You're not interested in stopping him?'

'It's only gossip. Raphael is all talk. He's got his work cut out ruling Heaven.'

'But he's weak, you could take control if we get the soul energy from Purgatory. All we need to do is find the entrance,' Crowley insisted.

'I said no. You go ahead if you wish. I must leave. I have work to do.'

:

Dean

:::::::::::::::::::::

There was no doubt Lisa's bed was comfortable and welcoming, as was she, but Dean found himself missing the skanky motel room beds he used to collapse on after an exhausting hunt, though Dean knew it wasn't the beds he was missing, but the one who used to sleep in the bed next to him. Sam.

It had been three months since the younger Winchester had thrown himself into the Cage but Dean still couldn't get the nightmarish image of Sam's fall out of his mind.

He'd only turned up on Lisa's doorstep because he'd promised Sam, but it didn't feel right. He should be camping out somewhere searching for a way to get Sam back. And there had to be a way!

No-one had contacted him, not Bobby, nor Castiel. Not even Crowley had shown up to smirk at his situation. And he hadn't looked for them either. They reminded him too much of Sammy.

His gut clenched at the thought of what Sam must be going through, the tortures a pissed Lucifer and Michael would be inflicting on him. He'd been to Hell, knew what pain was. Sam should never have had to suffer it.

Dean had never felt so alone, so useless.

:

Did a promise still count when the person he'd made it to was dead?

It was at that moment that Dean realized he couldn't do this any longer, couldn't stay with Lisa and Ben, even if Lisa had been so understanding and patient and Ben a good kid who enjoyed having Dean around.

His conscience wouldn't allow it, his love for his baby brother wouldn't allow it. Not any more. He had to save Sam, not respect a promise!

:

So it was that Dean took his leave of his temporary family and went off to search for the only one he really cared about. Sam.

He knew where he had to go, Sioux Falls, for the simple reason that Bobby had the books without which Dean had no hope in Hell of discovering a way to get to Sam.

Well aware of the fact that they'd already searched through the entire library back before Sam took his fateful decision, Dean could only hope they'd missed some tiny clue which could help him now.

When he turned the Impala into Bobby's yard, he felt in his heart he'd made the correct decision.


	2. Chapter 2

The front door creaked opened, Bobby's familiar face and body framed in the aperture.

For a moment silence ensued, a whirlwind of thoughts and memories churning in each man's mind.

Dean found himself torn between pleasure at seeing the one who to all intents and purposes had been like a surrogate father to him and his brother, yet mixed in with the pleasure was a sense of …resentment.

:

Bobby had scolded him when Dean hadn't wanted Sam to go through with his crazy idea of throwing himself into the Cage, accusing Dean of being more worried about his brother than of saving the world.

Maybe Dean was annoyed because of the truth of those words. He'd only agree to the plan because Sam had asked him to. The younger Winchester had felt the need to compensate for drinking demon blood, having listened to Ruby and letting the Devil loose.

In Sam's own mind, he deserved to be punished.

:

'Didn't think to see you again, Dean, at least not for a good long time,' Bobby said. There was a trace of disappointment in the old hunter's voice. 'Thought you'd be getting all caught up in suburbia, keeping Lisa and Ben happy.'

Somehow those words fuelled Dean's anger.

Did Bobby really think he'd forget about Sam, about what he was going through. By the look of dissatisfaction on Singer's face, he clearly did.

'You gonna invite me in, Bobby or are we gonna spend the rest of the day standing here.'

'Come on through,' Bobby sighed. 'I'm guessing this calls for a drink.'

:

Dean followed Bobby down the corridor to the kitchen, memories of all that had happened inside these four walls filling his mind- the good and the bad.

'So what brings you to this neck of the woods?'

Dean twirled the whisky glass in his hand, hypnotized by the amber liquid. 'If I said I felt nostalgia for your pretty face, would you believe me?'

Bobby huffed. 'Once I might have, but not this time.'

'Well, much as it's good to set eyes on you again, you'd be right, dude. I came because I need your help to get Sammy out of the Cage.'

:

'Boy!' Bobby exclaimed snappily. 'What the hell are you thinkin'? Sam sacrificed his life to save the world, though he was probably thinking more about saving YOUR ass, Dean. He wanted to give you a chance at normal, so why are you here instead of honouring Sam's last wishes and living that apple-pie life.'

'It's funny, Bobby. Other than Dad, you've been the one Sam and I have spent most time with but it seems you still haven't grasped just what my brother means to me. Lisa and Ben are great but they're not Sam. And they'll never be able to take his place.'

He lifted his head to meet Bobby's eyes. 'I can't keep on living with the thought of what he's going through in that Cage. What do you think Lucifer and Michael are doing to him, huh? Feeding him titbits and telling him what a good boy he is, or torturing my baby brother in the most painful ways possible?'

'Dean…'

'No, Bobby. I broke the first seal because I couldn't take any more of Alastair's torture. I began putting souls on the rack just to make the pain stop, but Sam doesn't even have that option. Lucifer will keep torturing him for all eternity. I'm not gonna let that happen.'

Bobby felt tears coming to his eyes at what these two boys had, and were, suffering.

Dean was right, he concluded. It was unfair for Sam to suffer all the consequences when not just Dean, but others, including a parade of angels and demons, had contributed to pushing for the Apocalypse.

:

'Okay, Dean,' Bobby sighed. ' If that's what you wanna do, I'll help if I can, but we already tried everything before. I dunno what's left to do.'

Now that Bobby had assured him his help, Dean felt more optimistic. 'We're just gonna have to go through it all again, books, lore, internet, spells, summonings; see if there's something, anything, we might have missed.'

'I'm sure there's nothing in my books,' Bobby declared. 'We need more information on the Cage, if there's any other way to open it and get Sam out. What about the angel? You been in touch with Castiel?'

'No, seems old friends disappear when things cool down. No Apocalypse- no friends coming around to see how you're making out.' Dean's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

'I already said I was sorry, Dean, though I'm not gonna apologize for being happy that you had a chance at a normal life.'

:

Dean shrugged. It hadn't been easy to say good-bye to Lisa and especially to Ben but Dean knew it had been the right thing to do. Bad luck followed Winchesters and it'd only be a question of time before it came knocking on Lisa's door.

No, he'd done the right thing for himself and for them too.

'Fair enough,' Bobby declared, breaking Dean's momentary silence, 'but as I say, we're gonna have to find another font of information. I'll give a call out to all the hunters I know. See if they have any lore on the Cage.'

:

Dean nodded, he was bone-tired and not just from the drive over to Sioux Falls.. It seemed everything that had happened since Sam jumped into the Cage was only now pressing down on him like a ton of cement.

He needed to sleep, give his brain time to reboot itself, be fresh and on top form to concentrate on his mission to save his baby brother.

'I'm gonna need a few hours rest,' Dean said. He passed a hand over his brow. 'My brain feels fried.'

'Well, you know where the guest room is.'

:

Pulling himself up from the chair, Dean made his way upstairs. An image of Lucifer flaying Sam's body filled his mind. He shivered. 'Hang in there Sammy. Big brother's coming.'

The bed was stripped to the mattress but Dean didn't even notice. He threw himself down and within a few moments sleep overtook him.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Three weeks had passed since Dean had knocked on Bobby's door and neither he nor the older hunter had come up with anything useful. The books gave out the same information as before-no more-no less.

The chair scraped across the wooden floor as Dean pushed back from the desk. 'This is useless, Bobby,' he snarled in rage, throwing the book he'd been browsing across the room, gratified when it thunked hard against the far wall.

He'd been patient up till now but this was getting him nowhere. He'd have to come up with something different in order to rescue his sibling.

:

'Dean,' Bobby said gently, recognising the kid's frustration. ' You knew this wasn't going to be easy. I don't know what else we can do. Maybe your angel friend can suggest more. He does have a better insight into the goings on of heaven and hell, after all.'

Dean had tussled with the idea of calling Castiel but he'd never gotten around to actually praying.

A growing resentment towards the angel for never having shown his face since Stull Cemetery had prevented him from doing so.

He felt the same way towards Crowley.

While it was Sam's ass on the line, everyone wanted to contribute but now that his baby brother was paying the price for them all, no-one gave a fuck anymore.

'I'm leaving, Bobby. There's nothing here I can use. You were right about that. We couldn't come up with an answer back then and nothing's changed. Thanks for the hospitality.'

'Son…' Bobby began, but Dean was already heading for the stairs to gather up his stuff.

:

Ten minutes later he was in the Impala, leaving Bobby to watch at the window, a sorrowful expression on his face.

He'd wanted to suggest to Dean that maybe he'd never manage to rescue Sam; that getting his brother back was impossible but he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Dean's anger if he even hinted at the idea.

All he could do now was wish Dean good luck. He wondered if he'd ever see the young man again, or if the older Winchester would end up sacrificing his own life in the dubious effort of trying to get Sam back.

He made his way back to the kitchen, his heart heavy.

:

Dean's anger was cooling; being in the Impala always had a soothing effect on him. He felt a pang of remorse for having been so brusque with Bobby but words could always be smoothed over whereas the torture Sam was going through in the Cage would be imprinted on his baby brother's mind and soul for eternity.

He himself still had nightmares of his time in Hell. He continually pushed them down as was his wont, but he could never get completely rid of them; of the feel of being skinned alive; of having one's organs ripped out of one's body…. He shivered as he made a herculean effort to push the memories back into the strong-box in his mind where he kept all the bad things locked away.

Barely paying attention to the direction he was taking, he found himself drawn toward the Mountain rest area where he and Sam had parted ways before Zachariah's vision of how terrifying the future would be for them all, had made him call his brother back to his side.

He acknowledged the terrible mistake he'd made in agreeing to let Sam go off on his own. Not that it had helped his baby brother out in any way, he mused in irony. Sammy had ended up as Lucifer's vessel just the same.

Yeah, the apocalypse had been averted but Dean was wondering if the cost had been too much, for him and especially for Sam.

Having parking the Impala, he made his way to the picnic table where he'd been that last time. He breathed in the cool mountain air, its freshness a balm to his tortured soul.

What to do now, he asked himself but 'himself' had no answer to give.

He closed his eyes against the glare of the sun, but as if there was a movie playing on the inside of his eyelids, he saw his sibling, saw Sam chained face down to a rock, saw the evil grin on the devil's features as Lucifer loomed over him.

:

:

'Dean. I hope you'll appreciate the food I brought. It came from the best pizza parlor in Chicago.'

Startled out of his personal horror film, Dean backed off the bench and jumped to his feet, only to see the scheletrical form of Death happily chewing down on a mouthful of food.

'Did I alarm you, Dean? That was not my intention, I assure you.'

'What do you want?' Dean's tone was scathing, but inside he shivered. Death had the power to scare the living daylights out of him. 'You come to gloat that my brother's in the Cage and that Destiny is proceeding as it should? It's all that's important to you lot, right?'

'You will treat me with respect, Dean. I know you are upset about Sam but if you continue to be rude and offensive, you may not be around much longer to carry on with your crusade of freeing him from Lucifer's grasp. Now, sit down!'

:

Death lifted his eyes to gaze at Dean who with a shrug slipped onto the seat across from the Grim Reaper and waited. Whatever Death had come for, he'd soon tell.

'First of all, while I AM a rigorous upholder of keeping to the dictates of Fate, I wish to offer my sympathy for the necessary demise of your brother. While I do not have a heart as such, I can still appreciate the sense of Sam's sacrifice.'

'That all you've got? How about giving me a hand to get him out?' Dean grimaced.

:

Death continued chewing thoughtfully, before replying.

'As I stated, I cannot interfere with the path of Fate, but I sense there has been some kind of glitch in the fabric of the universe.'

Dean snorted. 'The apocalypse not big enough for you guys, now we're talking about the 'fabric of the universe?'

Death glared at him and Dean quickly pressed his lips together, annoyed that the being could still make him crap his pants just by staring at him.

'This is serious, Dean. It's not an event to be taken lightly. I do not even have any valid evidence to go on other that a sensation of wrongness.'

'So, what do you want from me? I wasn't able to save my baby brother from the clutches of Lucifer and you come to me with something far more complicated. I don't know whether to feel flattered or laugh my ass off!'

:

Ignoring Dean's outburst Death continued. 'You wish to rescue Sam? Is that not so? I am inclined to help you with your quest.'

Dean's eyes widened in shock before his heart began beating like a drum, hope making it resound joyously with the possibility of getting Sam back.

'You'll get my brother out of the Cage?' His words were whispered, he didn't want to speak too loudly in case he was mistaken about Death's unexpected offer.

'I shall.' the Grim Reaper tilted his head in acquiescence.

'As I said, something is wrong. I cannot grasp what it might be as it's no more than a feeling but I believe the Winchesters are the best for the job of investigating my fears. As I need you on your toes, Dean and not moping around trying to get Sam back, I'll 'cut to the chase' and get you back to full capability.'

:

Dean was at a loss for words. His longing for Sam; the need to have his brother back at his side and out of the clutches of Satan was about to be fulfilled and not by any creature but by Death himself.

'Thank you,' he managed to whisper before Death disappeared and the body of his baby brother materialised itself on the nearby ground.

'Sammy…..?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Castiel

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

More than three months had passed and Castiel decided the time was right to pay Dean a visit.

He'd been in Heaven parleying with Raphael. This time though, he was keeping a low profile, throwing in suggestions and logical reasons for thinking twice about restarting another Apocalypse as the archangel was intending to do.

Castiel had all the information of the future at his fingertips, well the future that had been, and he'd vowed to himself not to make the same mistakes as before. To his surprise Raphael had started to listen to his advice, a fact which convinced Castiel ever more of having made the right decision in accepting Chuck's offer of saving the Earth by instigating an alternate time-line.

:

He knocked at Lisa's door.

'I'm looking for Dean,' he said as the pretty brunette appeared. 'I'm an old friend.'

'Sorry! You missed him by a good few weeks,' was the flat reply. 'He doesn't live here any longer.'

With that Castiel found the door closed in his face. This was something he hadn't anticipated. Where had Dean gone?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Singer Salvage.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Without any clear indication as to where Dean might have ended up, Castiel went with the tried and tested.

A whoosh of wings later, he found himself standing outside the flaky, wooden door of Bobby Singer's house. Dean was fond of the old hunter; it was logical to assume he'd have gotten in touch.

:

Bobby's face was less than welcoming when he cracked open the door. The fact of Dean turning up not long ago and now the angel, meant that nothing good was brewing. He could feel it in his gut.

'Castiel.' Bobby's voice was cautious as he tilted his head in acknowledgement

'I was seeking Dean,' Castiel stated bluntly. 'He is no longer living with the woman and her son.'

Bobby sighed. 'Yeah. I know. He passed through here but left pretty quick. We kinda had a different take on things.'

Castiel cocked his head, waiting for more.

'The kid's all fired up. He's determined to get Sam out of the Cage and I don't think he cares what he might have to do to succeed .'

:

Castiel mulled the information over, wondering how Dean could have remained with Lisa only three months while in the original time-line he stayed there for a year.

Chuck had made it clear that whatever happened from the moment Castiel chose to interfere, would be completely random, unpredictable. For a moment, the angel's confidence in the deal he'd agreed to, faltered. Things seemed to be getting out of hand already.

'Did he say why he'd made this decision? I thought he was happy living a normal life.'

:

Bobby shook his head, the misfortunes of the brothers carving a hole in his heart. 'They were ever too close, him and Sam. I thought maybe this time, Dean would accept what happened at Stull and get on with his life. God knows he deserves a little peace, but the pull to his brother is too strong. Told me he couldn't live with knowing Sam was suffering at the hands of Lucifer.'

'Where has Dean gone. Did he say?'

'Na. After going through most of the books again, he just took off. Like I told him, we'd tried everything before Sam took on the devil; there was nothin' new to look up. Idjit said he'd find some way to get Sam out or he'd die tryin'.'

' I understand,' Castiel hummed. Inwardly he was annoyed with himself. Humans were impulsive. He should've looked in on Dean now and then.

:

Bobby eyed him shrewdly. 'Dean never contact you? Thought he'd be glad of a word from his angel buddy.'

'No,' Castiel was forced to admit. 'He must've been too buried in his grief to want to talk to those involved with Sam's death. I should have made more of an effort to visit, console him, but I was busy in Heaven trying to keep Raphael and his followers from jumping into a new apocalypse.'

A shocked expression stamped itself on Bobby's face. 'Friggin' hell. They're actually considering that? '

'They are, though I believe I have brought up many reasons why it would be best avoided and I think most have listened,' Castel explained with a touch a self-satisfaction, not lost on the old hunter.

:

'Huh,' he harrumphed. 'No offence, Castiel but I wouldn't trust an angel as far as I could throw it which isn't very far.'

Castiel nodded. 'Yes, well, for the moment, they are still discussing the pros and cons, so we will see. Getting back to Dean, you have no idea where he might go, Bobby?'

'Sorry, dude. The way he took off down the drive, he may well have arrived at Timbuctoo by now.'

'If he should call, tell him to pray to me. I would like to offer some comfort if I can.'

'Will do,' Bobby replied as the angel vanished.

Lifting his cap, he gave his scalp a comforting scratch, then settled it back on his head. 'Idjits, the lot of them,' he muttered to himself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Sammy.' Dean fell to the ground at his brother's side, his eyes moist. Death had kept his word. He'd brought Sam back to him.

His hand trembled as he caressed his sibling's head, pushing back the tendrils of chestnut hair tossed untidily across his face, drinking in the familiar features he'd feared were lost to him forever.

'Sammy,' he whispered again, afraid that if he raised his voice, the spell would be broken and his brother disappear into the Hell he just come from; yet he needed Sam to open his eyes, to speak, to let him know he was okay.

'Sammy,' he muttered for a third time.

:

As if to confirm that the third time was indeed lucky, Sam's eyelids quivered then parted, but the expression wasn't one of joy at the sight of his big brother's face but of dread and terror.

'Get away from me,' Sam shouted, scooting back on his ass. ' You're not him; not Dean. Dean would never do the things to me you have. You're not him…not him….not him.'

Faster than a striking cobra, Dean gripped his brother, pulling him into his arms. 'It's me Sammy. It's really me. You're out.'

Sam struggled and thrashed in Dean's embrace but now that the older Winchester had his brother back, he was never letting go. He'd sit here all day, fuck all year, if he had to, until Sam understood.

:

Dean couldn't have said how much time had passed as he held the younger man in an iron grip, alternating between whispered words of comfort and insisting he was Sam's one true sibling and not some simulacre created by Lucifer.

His constancy was rewarded when Sam in a tiny voice more fitting of a child than the adult he was, croaked. 'Is it really you, Dean? Please.'

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, lessened his grip on his brother and pulled back. As Sam's anxious eyes looked into his own , he smiled. 'It's me kiddo. The one and only Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire and big brother to a nerdy dork called Sam.'

Sam pursed his lips and nodded, this time collapsing into the welcoming arms like an oversized teddy bear.

:

Dean held on as Sam wept, getting it out of his system.

His little brother was home. He sent up a silent thanks to Death. Strange that the being who epitomised the end of human life should be the one to restore it.

Dean owed him and Dean Winchester always paid his debts, even to one of the most powerful and feared beings in the universe but for now he had a hurt little brother to tend to.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

The heavy weight of Sam's body felt like a mere feather as Dean half-dragged, half-carried his brother to the Impala. Never had anything felt better than having Sam in his arms.

Once again he sent up a silent thank you to Death. It felt weird. The being that inculked most fear in him was the one who had done him the greatest favor of his life.

With difficulty, he managed to get the car door open and settle a limp Sam inside.

'Don't leave me, Dean,' Sam whispered as Dean released his hold, his voice quivering in fear. 'I don't want to go back to the Cage….back to Lucifer.'

Dean's heart crumbled into a million brittle pieces. ' Hey. I'm never gonna leave you again, Sammy. Never. And there's no way you're going back to the Cage. It's over, little brother. You've done your bit for humanity, paid all your debts. Your place is with me and that's where you're going to stay.'

He pushed back Sam's sweaty hair and caressed his cheek. 'All you have to do is rest, put all that's happened behind you. Okay? Now let go of my arm and we'll get the hell out of here and into a warm motel room.'

Sam's fingers released their death grip on his big brother's arm and allowed Dean to close the door.

A minute later, the Impala took off, the Winchesters together once more.

:

Going merely on instinct, Dean decided to put plenty of mileage between the place he'd found Sam and an eventual halt at a motel.

Supernatural events always left a trace to those who were capable of spotting them. He was sure Death wouldn't double-cross him but Sam's escape from the Cage could be of interest to someone, so Dean was going to take every precaution to keep his sibling safe.

Every few minutes he'd glance over at Sam. His brother had his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling in sleep.

Sam was hurting and it would take time for him to get back to normal but it could be done. Dean had been through much the same torture at Alastair's hands, something he'd pushed down into the depths of his mind without ever dealing properly with the trauma.

Sam had a different character though. He liked to talk things through.

Dean hated chick-flick moments or anything similar which would put his inner feelings on show, but if it would help Sam, he was ready to do whatever it took.

Two hundred miles later, Dean drew into a motel car park. He'd debated on whether to find a secluded one or go for one in a busy city. He went with the second option.

The more hassle and crowds of people around gave better protection than a lone building in the middle of the countryside.

Switching off the engine, he cupped his brother's cheek. 'Hey, Sammy. C'mon, you gonna wake up? We've arrived.'

Sam's eyes sprang open and he backed up against the passenger door, his face twisted up in panic.

:

'It's okay. It's only me, remember? You're out little brother. No-one's gonna hurt you anymore.'

Sam's chest heaved in alarm like that of a trapped bird, but as he slowly realized where he was, the trembling calmed.

'Sorry, Dean,' he murmured. 'It's just...'

Dean ruffled the long unkempt tresses. 'I get it, dude. You've nothing to apologize for. I've picked out a nice motel, more luxurious than what we usually go for. When we go inside, you're gonna take a shower, eat some food, then sleep for as long as you need. After, we'll talk. You good with that?'

Sam's eyes misted up and he burrowed into his brother's chest. 'Was it you Dean? Was it you who got me out?'

Dean's arms closed around his baby brother. 'It's a long story and we can keep it for after. But in a nutshell, it was Death who yanked you out.'

'Death?'

'Yeah, Death, ' Dean snorted. 'But that's all you're getting out of me until you've showered, eaten and slept for a week. Deal?'

Sam nodded. 'Deal.'

'Fine. You wait there until I book in.'

Panic returned in Sam's eyes. ' I'm coming too, Dean. Don't wanna stay here on my own.'

Dean sighed. Although Sam was dressed in the same clothes he'd been wearing when he'd jumped into the Cage, he looked like a scarecrow, dirty and disheveled. The motel receptionist would get a fright at seeing him.

'Okay, but stay behind me dude. You're not exactly looking your best.'

When a slight smile fluttered around Sam's lips, Dean felt his heart sing. Things would be okay. Soon he'd have his little brother back whole and happy at his side.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After leaving Bobby, Castiel in a bout of nostalgia transported himself to where the Men of Letters bunker was situated

He gazed up at the drab, redbrick building with a sigh.

In the other timeline, it would be years before the Winchesters discovered its location. He could, of course, hint to Dean about it but that would change things even more. He'd already lost trace of the older Winchester. What else could happen?

In the meantime, he'd have another talk with Raphael.

Castiel felt he was doing important work in Heaven this time around.

In the other timeline, Heaven had practically been emptied of angels and because of that, even the stability of the souls conserved therein had been in danger.

He had to make sure that didn't happen this time around. He wanted the angels to thrive but this obsession they had with the Apocalypse had to be removed.

Castiel kind of yearned for when angels limited themselves to observing humanity, only intervening when strictly necessary. Things were easier then, everyone knew their place.

As he whooshed up to heaven, he wondered where Dean had ended up.

He'd find him eventually and when he explained that was trying to smooth things over in Heaven, he was sure Dean would be happy to give him a hand.

It would keep the hunter occupied and less likely to dwell on the fate of his brother.

Castiel was convinced Dean would understand the importance of his work and help him out. They would make a great team, an angel and a human, guardians of Heaven and Earth!


	6. Chapter 6

Motel room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean was having none of Sam's objections.

Once his brother had showered and dressed in a set of the older man's spare clothing, Dean sat him down at the table and laid out enough food to feed an army.

'Eat up, Sammy. I know what it feels like when you get out of hell…Empty. An empty shell that needs filling. Maybe food isn't ever gonna fill that void but it takes away the sting a little.'

'I'm not hungry,' Sam protested, staring at the food as if it had morphed into Lucifer's hideous visage, his cheeks turning a deathly white.

'Doesn't matter, dude,' Dean replied. 'Look on this as medicinal. Something you gotta send down for your body's good. If you want I can tie you up and force-feed you! Airplane and all!'

Sam scrunched up his nose in disgust at the idea and Dean's heart leaped with joy.

How he'd missed his baby brother and that was only after three months. The thought of never seeing him again was something he couldn't even imagine.

However, the threat seemed to have worked as Sam slowly munched his way through a chicken salad, Dean's eyes never leaving him. The older man felt like a stalker but he couldn't physically look away. Now that Sam was back at his side he felt whole again after three months of despair.

With a sigh, Sam leaned back in his chair. 'I can't eat any more, Dean. I'm full.'

Dean nodded, satisfied for now with what his sibling had consumed. 'Fair enough. Now bed.'

Sam's eyes widened in alarm. 'I don't want to.'

'I get it,' Dean acknowledged. 'I had nightmares too after Hell but I promise I'm not going anywhere. If you want,' he added with a grin,' I'll hold your hand like I did when you were a kid. Don't worry, I'll wake you up if you get a bad one.'

Sam's eyes misted up. What had he ever done to deserve his big brother? Whatever it was, he thanked God for giving him Dean.'

'I'll give it a go,' he sighed eventually, more to please the hovering Dean than anything else. He stumbled over to the nearest bed and crashed down onto it.

'You got news of Bobby, Cass? What about Lisa?' The words were the only ones Sam managed to speak before his sleep-deprived body took over and switched itself off.

:

Dean drew up a chair and sat down at the side of the bed.

He'd promised Sam to watch over him while he slept and that's what he was going to do.

As for Sam's query, he'd answer all his sibling's questions when he woke up, though now that he had Sam back, any others faded into the background.

He tugged off his boots and yanked his feet up onto the bed, his toes grazing Sam's hip. He might as well make himself comfortable as he watched over his baby brother.

Dean counted himself lucky that he only had to shake Sam awake three times during the night, mumbling soothing, nonsense words of consolation until his little brother's eyelids fluttered closed again.

:

When Sam opened his eyes to the morning sun peeking through the curtains, he actually felt refreshed. He glanced to the side where Dean was grinning at him.

'Right on time,' he said, holding out a cup of freshly-made coffee. 'I was gonna drink it myself but I'm guessing you need it as much as me.'

'Thanks, Dean,' Sam replied, pushing up and accepting the coffee. 'You been sitting there all night?'

'I told you I would, dude.'

'Did…anything…? Did I…'

'Na! You woke up a couple of times; I dealt and you went back to sleep. I've been through worse when you were a kid.'

With a thoughtful nod, Sam sipped his coffee.

Dean was underscoring what had probably gone down but Sam wasn't going to argue. He'd take every night like last night and not complain.

Lifting his ass off the chair, the older sibling went to pour himself another cup of the black liquid.

:

'So, tell me, Dean. What happened with Lisa?'

'I should never have listened to you, Sam,' the older man sighed. 'It was never going to work. Not her fault. She did her best to keep me happy, encourage me but I couldn't let go, couldn't abandon you.'

'Dean…'

'I know you made me promise, but we've lied and blustered our way through life and breaking a promise is low on the list of atrocities we've dealt with. Anyway, There's no way I was gonna leave you in the Cage. The problem was, I couldn't find any way of getting you out.'

'So, Death, then? Why did he do it?'

'He said he felt there was some kind of glitch in the universe and that, I quote:- "I need you on your toes, Dean and not moping around trying to get Sam back." So he offered to get you out of the Cage.'

Sam's curiosity took hold. 'A glitch in the universe? In what way?'

Dean shrugged 'That's what he wants us to find out.'

'And just how are we going to do that?'

'Good question, little brother. Fuck if I know! Not that I care.' He smiled at his sibling. 'The universe seems pretty damn perfect to me.'

:

Sam ducked his head, his eyes moist. To be loved as he knew he was by Dean was a feeling too big, too overwhelming and Sam felt he didn't deserve it.

'Bobby, Cass?' he managed to whisper through his swirling emotions.

Dean's expression grew dark. 'Bobby advised me to go back to Lisa, live my life and let go of you. Said I had a chance for happiness and should take it.'

'He gave you good advice, ' Sam said. 'That's what I told you too.'

'Then why am I a million times happier now than before?' Dean declared, meeting Sam's eyes.

Sam flushed but he stumbled on. 'And Cass?'

'Never saw him again.'

'You didn't pray?'

'He knew where I was. If he was interested, he'd have turned up. Clearly, he wasn't. Not that I wanted to see him. I didn't want to see anyone.'

'Yeah, I know how that goes,' Sam nodded.

The months he'd spent on his own in Broward County looking for the Trickster, were still fresh in Sam's mind not to mention Dean's time in Hell.

He'd sunk into the depths of despair, so deep that it had been child's play for Ruby to get her claws into him.

:

'I'm gonna go take a shower,' Sam said, setting the empty cup on the side table, 'Try calling Cass. Maybe he can give us some ideas about Death's 'universe glitch'!

Dean hummed. He wasn't particularly stoked about seeing the angel again but whatever.

'You there Cass. It's Dean. Could you come?'

A whoosh of wings announced the arrival of the angel.

'Dean. I've been looking for you. Neither Lisa nor Bobby had any idea where you'd gone.'

The angel's attitude was one of contentment, though it was always difficult for Dean to understand exactly what the being was thinking.

'I was with Lisa for three months. If you were missing my company you could've shown up, dude.'

'You're right, Dean but I was having talks with Heaven. Now that we're together again, we can keep each other company. Maybe you could give me a hand in avoiding a second Apocalypse.'

'Raphael wants to try again, does he? Well, that's Heaven's problem. Sam and I have sacrificed enough.'

:

Cass schooled his expression into what he imagined an empathic expression might be. 'I'm sorry about Sam,' he lied. 'But perhaps if we throw ourselves into dealing with current problems, the loss of your brother might weigh less heavily on your shoulders.'

'Well, thanks for the offer,' Dean drawled, 'but you don't need to worry about me now that Sam's back.'

:

It took Castiel an incredulous moment to assimilate Dean's words. 'Sam's back, did you say?'

Dean's wide smile confirmed his words, even more so did the tall figure of the younger Winchester as he came through the bathroom door, a small towel wrapped tightly around his slim hips.


End file.
